


Slushie Tongue

by expiredbruise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost smut, Beaches, Hunk is a cockblock, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is a cockblock, Slushies, THE PUBLIC IS A COCKBLOCK, but alas, do not fuck on a beach pls, lance is one dirty boye, that good ol pidge keith friendship, this entire fic is my dream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: The Voltron squad is in college; All freshmen other than Shiro and Allura, the two juniors. Finals are coming, which means finals tests, which means finals studying, which means finals slushies.





	Slushie Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted an excuse for a klance make out so here u go fam

Hunk, Keith, Lance, and Pidge burst into the 7/11, Pidge leading the way. “I don’t see why you all wanted to come here at,” Shiro, trailing in the back, looked at his phone. “2 in the morning.” Allura had groaned and shoved Lance away when he tried to pull her out of her bed, so she hadn’t come along. Shiro only came to make sure nobody got into any trouble.

Pidge rolled their eyes. “So that we can get slushies, duh. Gotta stay up and finish finals homework anyway.” They hurried over to the long row of slushie dispensers, internally deciding which they’d get. “I might get mountain dew,” They hummed. Pidge eyed Lance, who was now next to them with a Look on his face.

A beat passed, and Hunk stood next to Lance, filling his cup up with a mango slushie. Lance’s lips curled into a grin. “We all have our colors, right? Like, Pidge always wears green, Hunk always wears orange, I always wear blue,” He grabbed a cup and blue raspberry started filling it up. “We should all get slushies to match our, y’know, colors!” Pidge nodded enthusiastically and Hunk shrugged and took a drink.

“Ooh, get cherry, get cherry.” Lance bounced behind his boyfriend who was holding a cup under a red sign.

Keith sighed. “Okay, fine. But only because I was getting it anyway, not your color-code game.” Lance fist-bumped the air in victory. Shiro ended up getting an orange slushie (much to Lance’s dismay) and they dashed back to the car. “To the beach we go,” Shiro set his drink in the cupholder and started the car up. 

Lance, Pidge, and Keith were sat in the back, while Hunk sat up front. The beach eventually rolled into view and Lance was the first to tumble out. Pidge followed, then Hunk, and Shiro stayed back in the car, not wanting to be pulling sand out of every crack in his body. Keith sat down with only his feet in the water. Pidge ran into the water with their clothes on, Hunk following not too far behind. Lance almost ran off with them, but he still had his slushie in his hands. 

The Cuban looked to his right where Keith sat, sipping at the cherry drink. He quietly sat down next to the pale boy. “Hey, mullet.” Lance sighed affectionately. His boyfriend hummed in response. He let his head fall on Lance’s shoulder. Lance smiled and took a sip of his drink.

A loud ‘bleh’ came from Lance as he spit the blue ice into the water, barely missing Keith’s feet. “Ew! Lance, what was that for?”

“Gross,” was all Lance coughed out. He set his drink in the sand next to them.

The smallest grin tugged at Keith’s lips. “I bet it wasn’t that bad. Let me taste.” From their spot in the water, Hunk and Pidge splashed each other, giggling all the while. Hunk smirked and let his entire body smack the water, effectively making Pidge squeal and spit water out of their mouth.

Lance smirked. “Whatever you say,” He cupped Keith’s jaw in his hand and leaned over, pecking him on the mouth.

The hand that previously held a cherry slushie now gripped Lance’s shorts. “I couldn’t taste it from that,” He dove back in, connecting their lips. Keith crawled up into Lance’s lap without breaking contact. He slipped a hand up to hold the tan boy’s face.

Using his free hand, Keith slipped a hand down to Lance’s ass. He gave a squeeze, drawing a moan from the latter. Keith took this as a chance to slip his tongue into Lance’s mouth. He started to run his hands through his boyfriend’s dirty blonde hair, prompting Lance to do the same. 

A sudden burst of dominance sprouted inside Lance. He tugged Keith’s hair, forcing him to moan breathily. They both pulled away, panting. “Oh, it wasn’t  _that_ bad,” Keith smirked and bit his lip.

The kiss started again where they had left off. Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair while giving open mouthed kisses. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and groaned, submitting to him completely.

“You’re kissing me like you’re gonna fuck me on public property,” The shorter of the two commented.

Lance pushed his boyfriend down into the sand, pinning him by putting his arms above his head. “What if I wanted that?” Keith flushed red and swallowed a lump in his throat. 

Keith was about to respond, but Lance shrieked as red liquid started trailing down his forehead. He scrambled up and glared at Hunk and Pidge, who were cracking up. Hunk had poured the remains of Keith’s slushie on Lance’s head. “Guys! Do you know how long I spend in the shower normally? Now add another 30 minutes to that tonight. Jerks,” Keith didn’t mind that his drink was dripping from their lover’s hair. He started snickering as well. “Come on, Keith! Aren’t you gonna defend me?”

Cherry red ice slipped down to Lance’s nose. “No, but I will do _this_.” Keith leaned close enough for Lance to feel Keith’s breath on his lips. Lance’s cheeks turned as red as the slushie running down his face. His face turned even redder when Keith stuck out his tongue and licked the drink right off his nose.

“Alright, lets keep it PG-13, why don’t we,” Hunk dragged Lance away towards the outdoor showers to get cleaned up, Pidge and Keith plopping down on the ground . The gremlin of the group grinned at Keith, who was crossing his arms and looking away. “Would you like to explain yourself, Mr. Kogane?”

The shit-eating grin Pidge wore was evident in their voice. “Well...” Keith hunched his shoulders as an attempt to hide his growing blush. “Lance started it.” He mumbled.

A snicker sounded from Pidge. “You know I won’t take that for an answer.” Slowly, Keith rose from his spot. Pidge stilled and their eyes followed.

“Well you’re gonna have to catch me.”

He darted away, Pidge right on his tail. Keith almost slammed into the car. He stopped himself with his heel. Pidge, unfortunate for them, tumbled in to Shiro’s silver Subaru. Once inside, Keith leaned over a startled Shiro and locked the doors. Pidge squinted and yelled at the tinted windows.

Shiro sighed. “What, exactly, are you doing?” Keith didn’t bother answering and curled up in one of the seats in the back. The oldest of the group pushed the unlock button. Pidge, apparently, didn’t notice and waddled back to Lance and Hunk. “You good back there?” Shiro tilted the mirror, only to see Keith snoring softly in the back. He sighed at his younger brother with a smile.

Eventually, Lance’s hair dried and the rest of the group were shoved into the car once again. “Where to next?” Pidge said a little too loudly. Keith shuffled and grumbled in his sleep, making Lance gasp and shush Pidge.

“Don’t wake him, E.T. Oh god, he’s really cute like this, no homo.” Lance slid in the back next to Keith, Pidge following. Gingerly, Lance buckled Keith’s belt for him.

Hunk yawned. “I vote for going back to the dorms.” The statement got an ‘agreed’ from Shiro, a ‘i guess’ from Pidge, a ‘shh, you’ll wake the baby’ from Lance, and a snore from Keith. “I don’t know what Lance’s meant but I’ll take it as an ‘I’m tired, let’s go home’.” 

Silently, they drove back to the dorms.


End file.
